


Dear brother

by Forfuckssakemicheal



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forfuckssakemicheal/pseuds/Forfuckssakemicheal
Summary: As the plagues hit Egypt, Ramses questions his relationship with Moses and what brought him to hate him
Relationships: Moses & Rameses II (Prince of Egypt), Moses/Tzipporah (Prince of Egypt)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dear brother

Ramses didn’t know when he came to hate Moses.  
He could say that it all began with the hebrew god‘s little “curses”, as one might call it, and from then his hunger became his hatred. But that answer wasn’t enough for Ramses, he wouldn’t let some god of slaves sway his anger in such a weak way.  
Maybe it all began further, earlier in their reunion. With Moses placing his ring at the tip of Ramses’ fingers. It hurt, far more than Ramses would admit. Moses had meant it, he no longer held that young, immature nature of his. Moses no longer felt like his little brother. Ramses wasn’t even sure Moses still considered him as such. The thought made his heart ache and a boiling fury overtook his sorrow.  
I bet he’s out there calling another his brother, Ramses bit down on a stale piece of bread and swallowed harshly. To think he had thought of him for dead, twenty years he had weeped silently. Twenty years he had lived without him, thinking he would never again see that stupid smile.  
Ramses felt bitter thinking of those years, where he sat at Moses’ tomb and whisper his many regrets. “If I had gone after him; if I had just been more attentive” he would tell himself in every breath. But what good was that for, Moses was here and listening only came with repetitive requests to Ramses’ expense. He wouldn’t do it again, he wouldn’t allow Moses to hurt him as he had before all those years ago. Yet still he couldn’t stop thinking about what could have been.  
Ramses felt shame that he still missed him, that he would think of another life were they lived as they planned.  
He looked down at the bread he held in his hands and crushed it. Letting the crumbs fall to the ground. Watching as there reflections painted the marble floor. Ramses looked down at his own, and watched the bags that formed under his eyes, how sickly his face had become.  
“You look like father” a familiar voice called out from behind and Ramses quickly turned around.  
Moses stood there, timid yet firm in his approach, with the same old coat.  
“Oh how kind of you” Ramses didn’t have the energy to deal with his brother’s nonsense, not now.  
He got up and moved towards the entrance, ignoring Moses on his way out.  
“Why did you turn out like him”  
Ramses’ body went cold, his hands felt numb against the stone wall. His eyes averted back to Moses, who know held a scowl, entrenched in deep regret.  
“You’ve changed”  
Moses voice rumbled, his quiet whisper suffocating Ramses.  
“Look whose talking. You’ve disappeared for twenty years and then come back wearing strange rags and blabbering about letting your people go. You can’t even look at me without mentioning your god”  
Ramses spat out the last sentence as if it was rotten milk but Moses did not flinch, instead he stood there almost distant. It creeped Ramses out.  
“Now if you don’t mind. I have wounds to deal with, that you caused”  
Ramses gestured at the top of his back, a trail of scars followed by the tip of his finger. Moses didn’t even look up, instead a grin spread across their face.  
“You have the power to stop it”  
The words rang in his head. Ramses had heard this words many times before but something had changed. Moses’ words didn’t sound desperate or even worried, they sounded almost malicious.  
Ramses taught of a thousand retorts but none stuck long enough. A deafening silence filled its place and Ramses felt like a vase at the verge of breaking. But he wasn’t the one to talk first.  
“You stand here tall and proud, watching the kingdom you have build burn to ashes as you decay away in your throne”  
Ramses had no words, was this the same Moses he knew¿ The same Moses who would plead to Ramses every day¿  
“What’s your point¿”  
Ramses’ voice became firm, trying to ground himself on some sense of security. But his harsh tone did nothing to evade Moses’ smirk.  
“Your pride blinds you but,,,is it really your pride you’re trying to satisfy”  
Moses moved forward, walking towards Ramses and making the other doubt staying. Ramses stood between the door, he could leave but he didn’t, he couldn’t.  
“Is it you, you wished they loved¿“  
The last question came out of nowhere, and with a pain that spread threw his entire body. Ramses fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt a light touch on his cheek, a soft gesture soon turning strict, as a cold, bony hand grasped his chin harshly and raised his head up.  
He saw Moses’ face slowly transform that of Seti’s and a sunken feeling placed itself in Ramses’ stomach.  
He was hallucinating again.  
Ramses woke up resting at the edge of the table, he still hadn’t moved.


End file.
